A New Beginning With You
by Mickey february9
Summary: OMG! another Kenshin and Kaoru "proposal" story! YAY!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing anime/manga related and I highly doubt that I'm going to get sued just for writing a FAN FIC!**

Yes, I know there are thousands of KxK "proposal" stories already written. I just felt like writing one myself.

Don't expect much…Highly unoriginal!! ZERO PERCENT INNOVATION!

Read something else if you don't like.

Post Jinchuu arc. (both manga and TV anime series mixed; but as far as story goes it's all manga. )

* * *

**A New Beginning With You**

-One evening at the Kamiya Dojo-

Kenshin and Kaoru sat side by side on the porch, watching the oncoming setting of the daylight sun. Nearly two months had passed since they all returned home safely after the incident with Enishi. Nearly two months since Megumi left Tokyo to work in Aizu. Nearly two months since Sanosuke left to begin his voyage around the world. Nearly two months since Yahiko started living on his own. Nearly two months since everyone separated to go down their own path. Everyone had moved on and started their new lives two months ago. But these were not goodbyes. No, this was the signal to the start of a new beginning.

Kenshin had long ago realized his feelings towards the young woman sitting next him. He had fallen in love with Kaoru. He needed her, wanted to be with her. He never wanted to be separated from her ever again.

_The start of a new beginning _

Those words repeatedly rung in Kenshin's mind. That was all he wanted, a new beginning with her. For over a week now Kenshin had every intention of asking for Kaoru's hand in marriage. But something always got in his way. There was either never an appropriate time or something came up, such as Kaoru having to teach at another dojo for a few days. To make matters worse Kenshin had secretly taken on a few odd jobs to get money for an engagement ring which he bought and then accidentally lost the previous day. Despite those inconveniences the only thing that was really holding him back was lack of courage. However this moment seemed like the perfect time. The sun was beginning to set, giving the surrounding sky a pinkish-orange hue. The atmosphere was very settle.

Kenshin gazed at the figure beside him. Kaoru was wearing a baby pink kimono decorated with sakura patterns and a light blue obi. Her hair was tied in the usual ponytail with a blue ribbon. She had her eyes fixated on the sunset and seemed to have something on her mind. '_What is she thinking about?…..Maybe I shouldn't disturb her. I could always ask tomorrow.' _Kenshin thought but quickly countered himself._ 'No, this must be done now. I don't know how much longer I can take waiting….. Now, Now!!' _Kenshin made his decision,

"Miss Kaoru, there is something I wish to ask you……"

Kenshin spoke in a soft voice, trying his best not to choke on his words.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru looked at him with curious eyes waiting for him to continue. The red head looked into her azure eyes which then caused his throat to dry. '_Damn not again! Don't be so nervous, you've known her for over a year!' _Kenshin's heart pounded as he slightly lowered his head, hiding his flushed face behind his red bangs. '_Don't lose your composure!……Maybe this would be easier if we were somewhere else. I've got it, I'll take her to that place……'_

Kenshin stood up and looked down at a very confused and baffled Kaoru. She understood Kenshin very well but his actions at the moment where difficult to comprehend. '_Did I just see him blush?' _This passing thought brought some color to her face. Kenshin managed a grin, this helped to hide his nervousness.

"…but this had to be done somewhere else" he continued

"Will you come with me" The grinning ex-rurouni offered her a hand.

Kaoru excepted.

"Of course"

Kenshin brought Kaoru to a particular place not far from the Kamiya Dojo. A place near a river where the fireflies green glow could be seen during nighttime. A place that held delicate memories for the both of them. This was the same place where Kenshin had said 'goodbye' to her before leaving for Kyoto, and where Kaoru welcomed him home.

The sunset was nearing it's end, Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru and looked directly into her eyes.

"Miss Kaoru, before I ask you……There are things that must be said".

Kenshin paused and looked down for a bit, putting a lot of thought into his words.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said with a worried expression.

Kenshin raised his head, took a deep breath and continued.

"You already know what happened here during the time you where held captive by Enishi……However, I never told you about the Fallen Village."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

Kenshin wanted to hide his face again but kept eye contact with Kaoru the whole time. _'She has to know this…'_

"After I thought you were dead I lost my will to live. I went to the Fallen Village and left myself there to rot."

Kenshin clenched his fists and his voice sounded like it was about to break.

" For weeks I did nothing but sit there. I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to."

He brought his head down and did all he could to hold back his tears. Kaoru saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was so weak. Sano, Yahiko and even Tsubame tried to knock me back to my senses. I never fully regain my stength until I found out that you were still alive"

After calming down a bit, Kenshin gazed a Kaoru once more.

"During my time there I realized how much you meant to me and how much I needed you."

Kaoru felt her eyes swell with tears as she listened to Kenshin's words.

"Miss Kaoru, ever since the day we met you have always been a special person to me. A friend I've held dear to my heart. But those affections have grown into something much more."

The swordsman took Kaoru's hands in his and knelt before her, taking the young woman by surprise. Her heart pounded against her chest as she glanced at their hands and then over to him. Kenshin looked up and smiled at her with passion filled violet eyes.

" Miss Kaoru I have no intention of leaving. I want to stay by your side."

"_Ken-shin" _a smile broke out on Kaoru's face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you with everything I am, that I do."

Kaoru's smile expanded as the tears continued to pour.

"And I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Upon hearing this an overflow of waterworks released itself and Kaoru brought a hand to her face to wipe the them away. Kenshin stood up, still holding Kaoru's hand. He anxiously awaited her answer.

Kaoru nodded and threw him a hug,

"Yes! I'll definitely be your wife."

They stayed in that embrace for sometime. Kenshin pressed her closer against him, snuggling his head against hers.

"Thank you, you've made me so happy, that you have"

Kaoru snuggled her head between his neck and shoulder, "I've had so many dreams about this moment, I almost can't believe that I'm not asleep".

Kenshin pulled back from their embrace to see her face.

"Oro?….Dreams?"

The girls cheeks turned a bright red as she realized what she had just said. Turning around, she used her hands to cover her face in embarrassment.

" Oh, no I can't believe I just said that. I feel so embarrassed."

Kenshin smiled and softly chuckled in amusement, '_God, she's so adorably cute.' _He stepped forward in a roundabout way so that he was facing his beloved once again. The red-haired man gently took hold of Kaoru's hands and moved them away from her face.

"Please don't be"

Kenshin noticed that dusk had arrived and it would be completely dark soon.

" It's become dark we should head back that we should."

Kaoru smiled and held on to his right arm, resting her head near his shoulder as they began to walk back towards the dojo. As they were walking a glowing firefly appeared, roaming through the air beside them.

The couple were back at the Kamiya Dojo sitting side by side on the porch watching the stars together with a blanket draped over their shoulders. Kaoru with her head resting on Kenshin's shoulder and him leaning his head against hers.

Kaoru sighed contently, "We're engaged now"

Kenshin combed her now loose hair with his fingers.

"Yes, we're engaged, that we are"

He stopped what he was doing and turned slightly to look her way.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't have a ring to give you. I did buy one for you but I lost it because of my clumsiness.' Kenshin looked away, afraid of what her reaction might be. _'Stupid! Why did you even mention it! Everything was going fine, you blockhead! She probably wasn't even thinking about the ring and now she's probably upset over the fact that she didn't receive one! Dammit, I'm terrible at romance!'_

"A ring would have been nice…."

' _So she is upset'_

"……but I can do without it. Besides the ring isn't what matters."

Kenshin saw her expression and it wasn't that of disappointment, but assurance.

"What really matters is that you're here. As long as you're here I don't need anything else."

"Miss…Kaoru" Kenshin uttered underneath his breath.

Kaoru gave her favorite oro-ing loveable red head an tight embrace, snuggling against his chest.

"Kenshin, I love you"

Her words melted the ex-rurouni's heart. He began caressing her cheek, motioning her to look at him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned with a flushed face.

His shimmering violet eyes gazed into her pools of lapis lazuli.

"Miss Kaoru, will you allow me to kiss you?"

Surprise was written all over her face but was quickly replaced by a joyous smile.

"You can do whatever you like"

Kenshin continued caressing her cheek and slowly began lessening the distance between them. "…you give me so much"

Kaoru brought her arms to the back of his neck. " you deserve it"

Kenshin moved in closer until their lips just barely brushed against each other.

"Kaoru…."

They're lips met as they indulged in a passionate kiss that would, in the near future, blossom into so much more.

_OWARI (end)_

* * *

Awww wasn't that cute? lol

thanks for reading...and staying awake! XD


End file.
